totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Manty
Manty, labeled as '''The Mascot, '''is a contestant on Total Drama: Tiki Jungle. Biography Manty goes to a large school with Meg, along with many other people. He's one of the dumbest people in the whole school. In around 6th grade, he was accepted into the "popular" crowd because of his cool shoes, which are neon green and actually not that cool. The popular people also felt sorry for him, so they let him hang out with them, which led to him becoming pompous and obnoxious. Manty acts like the mascot for the popular kids, not being athletic, hot, or anything, but just there. He thinks he's so cool, but isn't, and thinks he can get all the girls, but can't. Manty joined the competition to prove how "cool" he is, and to get a girlfriend. Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Manty arrives, in Stopping by the Jungle on a Dramatic Evening, and says he's popular and cool. Chrissy and Julia giggle because of his name. He pushes Nic aside, and calls him a midget, in order to get to Meg, who he apparently knows. He gives her a bear hug, which she doesn't really like. Gary says he hates him because he hugged Meg, and Manty responds by saying that Gary's one of those freaks who sits alone at lunch. Gary asks why he is so obsessed with popularity, and Arthur shrugs,about to say that he's morbidly obese, but Julia interrupts him. Amanda says that Manty ate his boogers in kindergarten, and Manty says that he's still cool. He shows everyone his shoes, and Arthur says that they suck. In Hide 'n' Tiki, Manty joins Meg and Elena for the tiki catching challenge, against their will. He hugs Meg, but Meg is disgusted, and Elena says he's not even cute. He begins to cry. The girls then let him come with, but only if he doesn't talk. Later, he has his arms around the girls for an hour, and hugs Elena. Elena gets disgusted, and Meg kicks a mud puddle at him, making his shoes dirty. Of course, he gets very upset. Manty isn't picked by Elena for teams, because she thinks he's creepy, and he's eventually the last one picked, ending up on Over Nine Thousand. Later, he meets Chrissy in the cabin. He talks about Nebraska Shore with Meg and Chrissy, who both hate the show. He doesn't want to get voted out, because apparently he's a "hot stud" and an asset to the team. Right before his elimination, he complains about his shoes. He gets voted off. He calls his team losers, and says that they all went down on the "popularity meter". Right before he leaves, he asks Meg for a hug, but she says no. Audition Tape Manty is in what looks like a school cafeteria. "Sup, dudes?" he says. "I'm Manty. You should pick me for the show because I have cool shoes." Northworth walks by, and says, "Hey, Mant. Nice shoes." "Yep," says Manty. "Also, I'm smooth with the ladies. Check it." He walks up to an attractive girl and says, "Hey, Sammi. Lookin' nice today." The girl, who is obviously Sammi, slaps him. "Oh, you're grumpy today, huh?" asks Manty. "Well, maybe a little of The Mant will cheer you up." He leans in and hugs her, and she kicks him in the crotch. He keels over. Trivia *Manty was explicitly designed to be a first boot, and he was inspired by a guy I went to school with, who was similarly popular but for seemingly no real reason. The guy he was based on also had neon shoes, which I took and made much more important. *Manty's name is meant to be weird, his name differs by his inspiration by 1 letter. *Manty and Northworth were made friends due to them basically having the exact same personality, and even a similar clothing style. Gallery Manty.PNG|Manty's original image. Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Over Nine Thousand